


Drink Up

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Dealing with assassins.
Kudos: 8
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Drink Up

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'poison'

Beruka handed Camilla the small vial without a word before turning her attention back to the would-be assassin that she and Selena had caught. Selena had the woman on the ground, her blade at the woman's throat; Beruka thought she looked familiar... One of the former king's concubines sent away by King Xander?

"This isn't the purest form you could have purchased," Camilla purred as she knelt down beside Selena's captive. "My elder brother and I would likely even survive it. But you--"

Beruka didn't look away as Camilla forced the woman to drink.

Or as Selena lowered her blade.


End file.
